


The Joy of Christmas

by Queen_Paintessa



Series: The Joys of the Holidays. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Paintessa/pseuds/Queen_Paintessa





	The Joy of Christmas

It's the first day of December. 

One you always remember.

The stocking hung on mantle's.

Ornaments hung on the trees.

Lights put up in the gutters.

The chilly winter breeze.

The smell of Grandma's cookies

wafting through the air. 

The wrapping of presents, 

carefully arranged under the tree.

The scent of the gingerbread houses

as they're built.

That is the joy of christmas.


End file.
